The present case is concerned with the fastener art as well as with the art of quicksetting adhesives.
The utilization of quicksetting adhesive has been sharply diminished because of the handling problem associated with said adhesive. Mechanical fasteners have been considered undesirable because of the potential for the fastener to loosen or disengage, thereby losing its effectiveness.